Traditional chemical warfare agent simulants and other problematic contaminants, such as pesticides, are difficult to detect and decontaminate, either by removal or decomposition. The U.S. Department of Defense has expended considerable effort in developing what are called “decontamination assurance sprays,” which indicate a presence of contamination, such as by a colorimetric change. However, the conventional decontamination assurance sprays do not decompose the contaminants, nor do the decontamination assurance sprays provide any information on when the contaminant is effectively removed or neutralized without reapplication.
Thus, there remains a need for decontamination assurance sprays that can remove or decompose a contaminant, provide feedback as to removal effectiveness, or, preferably, both.